


[完结]TC的告白（TCB）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 大黄蜂, 惊天雷, 惊蜂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]TC的告白（TCB）

他趴在那个比他身形大一圈的沙发上，手掌撑在下巴处，看着蓝色的飞行者温柔地抚摸巴斯特头顶上的毛发。  
今天的小黄人也是不请自来呢。  
惊天雷已经习惯了小领袖的每次突然出现，嘟囔好久要搬走也还是日日守在这里。  
巴斯特在温柔的抚摸中舒服地摇了摇尾巴，双眼渐渐闭合。  
"他真可爱。"大黄蜂小声地说。  
"嗯。"惊天雷简单地回应。  
"你很爱它。"  
"嗯。"  
"地球上表达爱是这样的吗？抚摸对方的脑袋？"大黄蜂忽然问，还用手在自己头雕上比划了两下，摸了摸自己的小触角。  
"不完全是。抚摸只是表达爱的一种方式。"惊天雷回忆了一下看过的肥皂剧。  
"那还有什么？"小黄人勤学好问。  
"他们会把双方的嘴唇碰在一起，然后抱住对方，就那么蹭一会儿。他们管那叫接吻。"  
"嘴唇碰到一起蹭一会儿？"大黄蜂认真地在处理器里模拟这个画面，但是他失败了。"我想不出来。"  
惊天雷打开电视，找到一个镜头："就是这样。"  
屏幕里男女主人公正抱在一起吻得难舍难分。  
大黄蜂仔细看着他们的动作。"挺有意思，他们还会伸舌头。"  
惊天雷也坐到沙发上，看着镜头里的恋人。他的光镜慢慢变得柔和，像是蓄满了阳光的湖水。  
"我能试试吗？"大黄蜂忽然问。  
"巴斯特已经睡了。"惊天雷想也没想地回答。  
"拜托，它那样的蛋白质浑身都软软的，我不可能和他接吻。和你不行吗？"小黄人很诚恳地问。  
"可是我并不爱你。"钢铁直男惊天雷先生认真地说。  
"但至少，你不讨厌我，对吧？"  
惊天雷想说我讨厌你我讨厌一切带轮子的，但是大黄蜂肯定会说那你为什么不赶我走…为了避免小黄人接下来的一连串伶牙俐齿，他思索了几秒终于点头。"只能一下子。"  
而且他也不算讨厌大黄蜂。  
还行吧。  
得到许可的大黄蜂开心地爬起来，跨坐在惊天雷的大腿上。飞行者很想提醒他电视里并不是这个姿势，不过想到他们俩现在都在沙发上，什么姿势也就无所谓了。  
大黄蜂俯身低头，双唇轻轻碰触惊天雷的嘴唇。他很小心，柔软的金属唇瓣摩擦过惊天雷，带电离子从他的唇角倾泻而出，淌进飞行者紧抿的唇线里。  
仿佛火种里有什么东西，轻轻被点燃了。  
大黄蜂紧贴在惊天雷的胸口，他的手掌无意间碰到了惊天雷。这好像不在意料之中，小黄人想收回手掌。但是随后，手被拉住了。惊天雷下意识地拽住了他，牢牢地扣住他的手指。  
“惊天雷……”小黄人有点退缩了，他担心自己冒犯了惊天雷，比起浅尝辄止，他更不想看他不愉快。  
“安静一点。”惊天雷压低了嗓音。“接吻要专心。”  
大黄蜂的光镜陡然一亮。  
惊天雷用另一只手抚摸着大黄蜂的面甲，光滑的，干净的金属涂层，浅蓝色的光学镜头看起来却流光溢彩，格外迷人。大黄蜂的换气风扇忽地停顿了一下，又小声地开始转动起来。轻轻浅浅的置换气体从他的引擎盖下散出，柔柔地缠绕在飞行者身边。  
惊天雷更深地陷进沙发里，因为自身机体重量的缘故，大黄蜂也只好更紧地挂在惊天雷的胸甲上。他的嘴唇贴住惊天雷，缓缓地湿润着彼此的触觉。金属软舌试探性地撬开惊天雷的唇间，像一条胆怯的小蛇一样，从角落溜进去。但是另一条柔软的舌头立刻缠了上来，纠缠在他的舌尖，逗引着他向更深处探去。  
口腔里充满了滑腻的感觉。  
惊天雷的动作开始变得有力。他圈住大黄蜂的腰间，手掌来到他的门翼上。铰链连接处带给他绝佳的手感，下方的管线在他的抚摸下微微颤抖。大黄蜂犹豫了一下，但是随后，他用手臂圈住惊天雷的脖颈，更加深情地亲吻着对方。  
不知不觉间惊天雷的手掌已经滑到了大黄蜂的臀甲上。两片小小的金属外壳拥有十分美好的曲线，在惊天雷的爱抚下，它们的温度似乎已经被下方的管线点燃。大黄蜂的喉咙里发出一声十分隐忍的喘息。  
他勉强把自己从惊天雷的唇舌纠缠中挣脱开来。“惊天雷，我想……”  
失去了湿润的舌头立刻转移了目标，舌尖舔上大黄蜂的颈部管线。精巧的传动装置看起来从未被人品尝过，带着不经世事的纯真。大黄蜂无助地扬起头雕，脖颈的管线放松，给惊天雷以更大的空间。炙热的亲吻落在颈间，甜美的快感几乎要淹没他的处理器。  
“不，惊天雷，我们说好的，只能亲一下……”  
“想要临阵脱逃？”惊天雷的光学镜变成了不知餍足的深红色。“那好，亲吻到此为止。”  
大黄蜂松了一口气，虽然心里还有点小小的失落，但是理智告诉他，到此为止是最好的。  
亲吻到此为止。  
他放开惊天雷的脖颈，准备从飞行者身上起来。  
可是下一秒他就被一股强大的力量拽了过去，一起物体瞬间旋转颠倒，他被压在沙发里，飞行者居高临下地看着他，红色的光学镜里有他的倒影。  
“亲吻结束了，该做点别的事了。”

“原来机器人也可以有X行为。”玛丽莎把狗粮倒进巴斯特的食盆里，摸了摸小家伙的脑袋。“你们管这个叫什么？拆卸？”  
惊天雷用手遮着光学镜，坐在沙发里。周围还有那个小黄人留下的气息，甜甜地把他包裹了进去。  
“就人类来说，一般是女性被进入……不过你们不分男女性别吧？不管怎么说，他那么心甘情愿被你进入，说明他真的很爱你了。”  
“心甘情愿吗？老实说我也不太确定。”飞行者有点丧气。  
“别跟我说你是用强迫的手段？那可一点都不英雄，我会看不起你的。”  
“可能我的本质还是个霸天虎。我改变不了，当那种冲动淹没我的处理器的时候，我控制不了自己。”  
“别那么垂头丧气了。也许大黄蜂他很喜欢你，只是你不说，他也不好意思主动说罢了。”  
“真的吗？”惊天雷的光学镜里又充满了希望。  
“要不然他干嘛要主动亲吻你呢？”玛丽莎说道。  
惊天雷摩挲着自己的手指。那里曾经那么温柔地抚摸过大黄蜂的面甲。  
“不过说真的，你如果喜欢他，就应该主动对他告白。别告诉我你没看过那些八点档的爱情片。”  
“好吧，等下一次他来了，我就对他告白。你最好在旁边帮我一下……哦不不，你还是别在了，我自己能搞定。但愿吧。”

**——我很高兴来的人是你，擎天柱。  
——我从来没喜欢过你。  
——我还担心是那个黄色的小个子。我喜欢那小子。 ******


End file.
